


Surprise

by KezzieR



Category: Caskett - Fandom, Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KezzieR/pseuds/KezzieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny one shot on what could happen if Castle hadn't told Alexis about him and Beckett. Set early season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: April 2013
> 
> Thanks to Rhamer for helping me with the title and being my beta. You're the best!
> 
> Disclaimer: By now, Beckett would have said 'I love you' if I owned Castle.

The smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes filled the air. The sun shone bright through the many windows on this Saturday morning.

It was already 10.30am but Beckett was preparing breakfast. She loved the room she had in this big kitchen. It probably wasn't that much bigger than hers but something about the lay-out of Castle's loft seemed to make her feel more free.

They had decided to take a lazy day today and had stayed curled up in each other's company in bed for a couple of hours until they had gotten hungry. Beckett had insisted on making them breakfast while Castle took a shower.

She was still in her pajamas and floating around the kitchen, busy with the pans and plates. She had her head in the fridge to grab some orange juice when she heard a door open.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few seconds, Castle." She froze when she turned around and saw Alexis standing at the front door, suitcase at her feet.

"Hey Beckett, have you seen my too—" Castle came to a sudden stop at the sight of his daughter.

"Alexis, hi. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming home until next weekend," he said surprised.

"Uhm yeah, the only teacher I have on monday is sick so I decided to go home," she got out. She was a little perplex by the situation.

"Great." Castle finally was able to move again. He hugged her and took the suitcase. "I'll put it in the laundry room, ok."

She nodded and now looked at the woman in the kitchen. "I think something's burning."

Beckett had forgotten about the food when saw Alexis. She hastily put down the OJ and took the pans of the hot plate. "Still looks eatable. You want some?"

"I already ate, but thanks." She made her way over to the cooking island and sat down on one of the barstools.

"Surprise to see you here today."

"I could say the same."

Beckett nodded in understanding, a nervous smile spreading across her features. "Look Alexis, the reason I'm here is because… You see your dad and I, we sort of─"

Alexis cut her off. "No need to explain, I can guess. I'm happy for you two," she said with a sincere smile.

Beckett felt a heavy weight fall off her shoulders. She had been worried on how Alexis would take it, her dating her father. She felt comfortable in an instant. She took a plate and sat down next to her.

The two women were talking and laughing when Castle came back in. "I've put your clothes in the washer. That way you can take them cleaned with you when you go back to the university if you want to." Alexis nodded at her dad. "So what are you two up to? Anything interesting in this funny conversation of yours?" he asked them.

"We were just talking about her first weeks, nothing to be worried about." Beckett flashed a smile at him. He got the double meaning behind that last sentence immediately.

"I'm glad." And he truly was. He looked at the two beautiful women in front of him. He was definitely sure of it now, his dreams came true.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know this is probably the shortest one shot in history but this popped into my mind and I had to write it down. Hope you liked it. Review?
> 
> Lots of loveballs
> 
> X L.


End file.
